Palutena's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Being a goddess gives you many things that have an advantage over mortals. Unfortunately, preventing flatulence is not one of them. So rev up those fryers, cause the gassy green goddess is in town! It's Lady Palutena farting all over, much to Pit's angelic dismay! Lady Palutena farts, Lady Palutena farted, Lady Palutena fart... gotta get those hits on Google somehow.
1. Chapter 1

**Palutena's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Who honestly didn't see this coming? I might as well get this out, since the game's fresh and it's best to do it while it's still the thing... plus, who knows how much chaos can come from a goddess breaking wind? Just thinking about it makes me feel sorry for poor Pit. Enjoy this one, you loveable sick freaks! I love ya!

* * *

><p>Palutena was sitting on her fat ass, watching Pit beating up all the monster across the land. She giggled as she watch Pit bust his butt, only to get a pleasant surprise as Pit came back to the temple, running up to Palutena.<p>

"That takes care of all those pesky monster, Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as she pointed at himself.

Palutena squealed cutely. "Well done, Pit! You saved the lands one more!" She winked, wiggling her left index finger. "How about you come over here, big boy..."

Pit blushed as he waved his hands at Palutena. "Whoa whoa whoa... let's not get so hasty, I just got back..." He smelled his right armpit, shuddering as he folded his arms. "And ewww, am I sweaty. I'm gonna need a shower..."

Palutena grabbed Pit, stuffing him into her big boobs. "Oh, but I love young sweaty boys! It makes me feel horny!"

Pit struggled to break free, flailing his arms as he screamed. "Lady Palutena, please, this isn't right!"

Palutena laughed as she hugged Pit tightly. "Pahaha! Nothing you say will deter me!"

Palutena's stomach growled loudly, prompting Palutena to open her eyes as she farted loudly, causing her dress to be blown upward. Palutena's eyes widened as a noticeable red blush appeared across her face. Pit pulled his head out from Palutena's chest, panting as he tried catching his breath.

"Man... that was... more cleavage... than I needed... to see..." Pit commented as he wheezed, glancing up at Palutena and tilting his head to the right as he blinked several times. "Lady Palutena, are you all right? You looked embarrassed."

Palutena chuckled nervously as she rubbed her right elbow. "Pit, let's just say that sometimes, it's not okay to hold onto things..."

Pit understood, nodding his head. "Yeah. We gotta let go of the past, and embrace the future!" He then gave Palutena a thumbs up. "We need to break new wind to uncharted territory! Cut the cheese and get a move on to-"

Palutena groaned as she felt her stomach growl again. "Oh no, I gotta rip one again..." She looked around, ignoring Pit's talking. "Gotta find a way to let one fly without Pit noticing..."

"Cut loose and just move on forward!" Pit continued exclaiming as he made ridiculous poses. "Because life goes too quickly, and it feels like one big fart!"

Palutena farted loudly again, though this time Pit witnessed it. Pit had a completely awkward face as his right eye twitched violently, his jaw dropping.

"Lady Palutena... did you just..." Pit stated as he was in complete shock.

Palutena blushed as she held down her dress, another fart emerging from her goddess rear end. "Oh, I hope Sakurai san won't notice this... I have never been so embarrassed..."


	2. Chapter 2

Pit tried his best to comfort Palutena, who was filled with gas. Palutena was embarrassed, not expecting to be farting at all.

"Lady Palutena, I don't mean to be a pest," Pit stated as he rubbed the back of his head, "But did you have a buffet last night before sleeping with me?"

Palutena blushed as she continued to hold down her dress. "Well, you know me. Being a goddess gives me a huge appetite. I simply couldn't resist eating all that food, it was so delicious that I had to eat it..."

Pit chuckled as he patted his stomach several times. "Yeah, I know that feel, Lady. It's just shocking that even all powerful beings like you can rip one! It boggles my mind!"

Palutena rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Well Pit, it seems like not even my heavenly stature is protected from the power of flatulence... I just hope it doesn't affect Skyland..."

Pit scoffed, waving his right hand as he shook his head. "Please, lady! I'm sure your farts can't be all that powerful, right?"

Just as Pit finished his sentence, Palutena farted loudly again, which caused several stone columns to collapse. Pit and Palutena both ran out as the entire temple collapsed on itself. Palutena groaned as she placed both of her hands on her face.

"Sweet eggplants! My fart smashed up the entire temple!" Palutena exclaimed in horror, her eyes widened.

Pit coughed as he decided to make a corny joke. "Well, sure it looks like it went through a melee, but hey, at least the result wasn't a brawl!"

Palutena glared at Pit. "You really like jumping onto the puns and references at every moment, don't ya?"

Pit sheepishly smiled as he shrugged. "Well, I guess the temple was _too slow_! I guess it must recover!"

Palutena's fart was deep pitched, much to Palutena's displeasure. "I sure hope Skyworld has new undergarments... at the rate I'm farting, I'm gonna be baking brownies..."

Pit giggled like a young school girl. "Baking brownies, ha ha ha! Well, your butt is like a oven... it's pretty hot!"

Palutena grabbed Pit and stuffed him into her butt, letting out a nasty loud and foul smelling fart in his face, to punish him for the terrible joke. Pit screamed in horror as he flailed his arms about, Palutena pulling him out of her butt fifteen seconds later, a look of devastation on the angel's face.

"I'm sorry, Lady Palutena..." Pit mumbled as he could barely stand up, his face green from being forced to smell the putrid odor, "I guess I'll hold in whatever jokes I have..." He then fainted, his left leg twitching.

Palutena smiled, folded her arms as she let out another blast of gas. "Thanks for being considerate, Pit."


	3. Chapter 3

Palutena was still outside of the temple, rubbing her stomach with her right hand as she tried to hold in her powerful gas. She was sitting down, looking down at the white puffy clouds that surrounded the temple. Pit returned to the scene after having cleansed himself.

"Well, I guess I should lay off the puns, huh?" Pit remarked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Palutena nodded, closing her eyes briefly. "You should. They're starting to stink."

Pit chuckled a bit, pointing at Palutena. "Heh. Yeah, just like your big butt."

Palutena farted loudly, the gas sounding wet as she turned to Pit, glaring at him. "Do I have to fart on you again?"

Pit whimpered, waving his hands in defense. "No, no. It's all right... just don't gas me again... please..." He trembled as he closed his eyes.

"Bahahaha! What is this?" A loud, hammy male voice shouted from down below.

Pit placed his right hand on his forehead. "Oh boy, I know that laugh anywhere..."

It was then that the Eggplant Wizard popped up, standing on the tallest puffy cloud below the temple. Palutena farted again, being as ripe as a tuba as Eggplant Wizard heard it, causing him to laugh even more.

"A gassy goddess? My, we can't have that now, can we?" Eggplant Wizard taunted as he pointed at Palutena with his staff.

Pit growled, shaking his left arm at Eggplant Wizard. "Buzz off, Eggplant Wizard! Just seeing you makes me nauseous!"

"Love you too, angel boy." Eggplant Wizard taunted, blowing a kiss towards him. He then focused his attention on Palutena. "Anyway, how about we play a little game, Palutena? Just you and me!"

"I don't have time for games, E. W. I'm a goddess." Palutena remarked, folding her arms.

Eggplant Wizard narrowed his eyes, slyly smirking. "Sure, it sure is important being a lazy piece of crap all day."

Palutena stood up, another ripe fart emerging from her enormous rear end. "Are you challenging me, puny vegetable?"

"I'm not challenging you..." Eggplant Wizard stated as he turned around, smacking his butt at Palutena. "I'm forcing you!"

Palutena growled, turning to Pit. "Pit, you go and distract his army! I'll handle this weirdo."

Pit cheered as he pumped his fists. "Great! You'll use your staff?"

Palutena farted again, going from ripe to wet in ten seconds. She glanced at her butt, smirking. "Why would I need my staff when I got my butt?"

Pit's enthusiastic smile turned into a frown, resulting to him shuddering in disgust. "Oh... ewww..."

"Shut up and go take care of those eggplants, Pit!" Palutena shouted, clapping her hands twice.

"Okay, okay!" Pit remarked as he jumped down from the temple, attacking the Eggplant Wizard's incoming forces.

Palutena cracked her hands, spanking her butt, which made her let out a tuba-like blast of gas. "All right, Eggy, you want a battle? You got one."


	4. Chapter 4

Palutena and the Eggplant Wizard were ready to dance. The Eggplant Wizard jumped onto the same platform as Palutena, so now they were both on equal grounds.

"I'm gonna take your temple, and rename Sky World into Eggplant land!" Eggplant Wizard exclaimed as he flailed his arms about, laughing crazily.

Palutena placed her hands on her hips. "Like that'll happen, egg for brains!"

Eggplant Wizard growled, zapping some purple lightning from his staff. "Away with you, goddess!"

Palutena turned around, aiming her butt forward as she farted loudly, the smelly green gas propelling the lightning back.

Eggplant Wizard gawked, stumbling backwards. "What? Your farts actually help you?"

Palutena smirked. "It pays being a gassy giant."

Eggplant Wizard growled as he stomped his left foot, zapping fifteenn more purple lightning bolts.

Palutena farted loud and proud, the strong smelling green gas repelling the lightning bolts like they were tennis balls. Eggplant Wizard dropped his jaw in disbelief, able to withstand the horrid stench.

"Ugh! This is no fun!" Eggplant Wizard exclaimed as he tossed his staff on the ground, pointing at Palutena. "What's the point of using magic when you're using your own body?"

Palutena giggled as she winked, letting out a cute little poot. "It pays to have too much gas inside the jeans."

Eggplant Wizard slapped his forehead. "Jeans don't even exist in this time period!"

Just then, much to the surprise of both Palutena and Eggplant Wizard, a furious Viridi appeared, stomping towards Palutena. Palutena stood back up, gulping nervously as she let out a wet fart, with Viridi marching right towards Palutena, face to face.

"We need to have a talk right now, Ms. Pollution!" Viridi exclaimed angrily as she shook her arms with anger.

Palutena gulped as she stumbled back. "N-now now, Viridi... I didn't mean to stink up the skies..."

Eggplant Wizard laughed as he pulled out a pink lawn chair out of nowhere and sat down, pulling out a hot, yellow colored bucket of popcorn. "Oh ho ho, This should be good!"


	5. Chapter 5

Viridi was scolding Palutena, who was arguing back in defense over her loud stunk farts. Eggplant Wizard was enjoying the show, munching down on popcorn.

Pit came back, having ward off the Eggplant Army. "Lady Palutena, I..." He glanced to see the Eggplant Wizard munching on popcorn, and turned to the left, to spot Viridi. He gulped as he raised his hands up to his mouth. "Oh no... this won't be good..."

"Your butt is causing my beautiful atomosphere to rot!" Virdi exclaimed as she shook her wooden staff at Palutena.

Palutena shrugged as she let out a loud wet fart. "Well, it's not my fault that you don't do a good job cleaning it."

"I know how to clean! I can just reset!" Viridi exclaimed as she tossed away her staff.

Palutena wrapped her arms around the back of her head, belting out a raunch fart. "Then why won't you reset my farts in your atmosphere!"

Virdi angrily shook her arms frantically. "Because I spammed the reset button so much, it broke..." She then sniffled, rubbing her right eye, with tears forming in both eyes. "That and because I got a restraining order from Mr. Resetti..."

Pit laughed as he slapped his right knee. "That must have taken a lot of power for Resetti to restrain you!" He joked.

Palutena, Viridi, and even the Eggplant Wizard all angrily glared at Pit, who started whimpering as he shrunk.

"Anyways..." Viridi started again as she grabbed Palutena by the chest, "Fart one more time, and I'm gonna get really nasty!"

Palutena flinched, but then farted again. After hearing the tuba like sound, Viridi started grinding her teeth. Palutena chuckled nervously as another wet fart trickled out of her butt.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll show you to fart in my presence, ugly!" Viridi complained as she slapped Palutena across the face.

Palutena gasped as she farted loudly, rubbing her sore right face cheek as she growled. "Oh, so you want a cat fight, huh?" Palutena slapped Viridi back across the face. "Well, let's see you put up a fight!"

Viridi growled as she grabbed her staff, hitting Palutena right on the head. Palutena snatched Viridi's staff, placing it right in between her butt cheeks as she farted loudly on it, causing the wood to wither. Viridi screamed in horror as she placed both of her hands on her face, with the Eggplant Wizard having a laughing fit.

"No! My staff!" Viridi cried as tears began to form in her eyes. She growled as she shook her arms with rage, tears falling from her face as she was ready to fight back. "So, you just can't resist stinking up this beautiful planet, huh?"

Palutena folded her arms as she stuck out her tongue, letting out another rotten tuba toot. "Nothing you can do about it, shorty."

"Oh, nothing huh?" Viridi taunted as she grabbed Palutena and stuffed her in between her butt cheeks, letting out an even worse, more raunchy poot. "Well, have a taste of your own medicine, fart face!"

Eggplant Wizard's jaw dropped so much, it broke off. Viridi farted again, this time making it as rotten as possible to torture Palutena, who flailed her arms and tossed her legs as she released high pitched squeaky poots in an attempt to call for help.


	7. Chapter 7

Viridi continued to fart in Palutena's face, who screamed as she struggled, letting out more poots of her own. Eggplant Wizard was still watching with disbelief, with Pit coming back to see the horror that was enfolding.

"What in the name of Lady Palutena?" Pit exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head. "Viridi's farting in Lady Palutena's face! Oh, the indignity!"

Viridi laughed as she turned to Palutena. "See? My farts can be terrible, too! How does it feel, fart face?"

Palutena coughed as she managed to pull her head from out of Viridi's butt cheeks. "Oh my... just when I thought this fanfic couldn't get any more disgusting..." She then gulped as she puked out green vomit, coughing more as she tried to get the horrid stench out of her senses. "Ugh... I need a doctor..."

Pit rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't think doctors can treat goddesses..." He meekly mumbled.

Viridi folded her arms as she continued looking at Palutena. "So, are you gonna stop polluting my clear skies, or do I have to knock you out cold?"

Eggplant Wizard placed back his jaw onto his face, chuckling as he rubbed the drool from his mouth. "My, this was an interesting turn of events," He stated.

Pit turned to Eggplant Wizard, placing his right hand on his hip. "Boy, are you telling me. I would have never guessed that Viridi was capable of farting like Lady Palutena." He shuddered as he folded his arms. "Then again, I never expected Lady Palutena to release giant farts in the first place. Ech..."

Palutena tried to get up, but she farted loudly again, causing her to widen her eyes in fear as she looked up at Viridi, who smirked again. Eggplant Wizard and Pit simply stared at each other in shock, knowing what was about to happen again before them.


	8. Chapter 8

Viridi was torturing Palutena with her rotten, tuba like farts, with Palutena farting in fright as Pit and the Eggplant Wizard watched from the sidelines. As the two goddesses kept polluting the planet with their awful farts, Pit and the Eggplant Wizard had a bit of banter with each other.

"So, are you doing anything later?" Pit asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Eggplant Wizard rubbed his chin with his left hand, holding his staff in his right hand. "Well, today I was plotting on taking Sky World from you. And tomorror, if I took over, I was going to plant eggplants everywhere..."

Pit looked at the Eggplant Wizard oddly. "That's it? You just want to turn this place into an eggplant garden?"

The Eggplant Wizard shrugged. "It's hard being original when you only exist just to be placed on a side." He sighed as he shook his head. "And let's face it, everything is cliche nowadays."

Pit sighed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, focusing back on the farting goddesses. "Well, I guess you got a good point." He agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

"...So, how many months has it been?" Pit asked as he stretched his arms, still watching Viridi giving Palutena fart torture. "I lost track."

The Eggplant Wizard, who was also watching, looked at his wristwatch. "Oh, it's been three months and several days. We're in January now, the last update was September." He commented.

Pit wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Gee, you think the author would actually properly finish this story up."

The Eggplant Wizard scratched his chin with his right hand as he murmured. "Yeah, but he has a lot of stuff going on. Not to mention, the plethora of other stories he has."

"That, and he should write more stuff that's not related to his pretty obvious fart fetish," Pit commented as he nodded his head. "I have no problems with flatulence, but things are getting a bit ripe."

Eggplant Wizard smirked as he narrowed his eyes at Pit. "Mmm, smells like good jokes." He then started frantically waving his left hand, wafting the smell away. "That, or Viridi's farts. Yeck."

Pit and the Eggplant Wizard watched as Palutena released a loud tuba poot that turned the entire bright, white skyline a bit browner, with all of the Centurions screaming as they fell to their dooms, their helmet wings melting from Palutena's rotten gas. Pit and the Eggplant Wizard gave each other odd glances as they quickly placed on gas masks, in disbelief as Viridi tortured Palutena even more.


	10. Chapter 10

Palutena and Viridi continued stinking up the planet and the skies with their raunchy farts as Pit and the Eggplant Wizard were both still watching, getting bored of their minds as they contemplated whether or not to fight each other. Suddenly, the God Of Death, Thanatos, popped up, laughing boastfully as he slapped his belly several times.

"Ha ha! Fear me, mortal fools!" Thanatos exclaimed as he laughed heartily, "I, the great Thanatos, has finally made his gloriously grand entrance!" He then turned to his right to see the farting goddesses, then to his left to see the bored Pit and Eggplant Wizard. He placed his hands on his hips, tilting his head to the right. "What, is my beautiful epic presence too good for ya?"

Pit sighed as he rolled his right hand. "It's not that, Thanatos. It's just that..." He pointed at the farting Palutena and farting Viridi. "Lady Palutena has been pretty gass, and Viridi has been torturing her with her own farts."

"Basically, it's a farting version of Clash Of The Titans." Eggplant Wizard added on as he folded his arms together.

Thanatos laughed as he clapped his hands together. "That sounds fun! I shall watch with you guys!" He then sat down next to the Eggplant Wizard, on his right side. "So, who wants to crack jokes?"

"I want to crack a window, that's what I wanna do." Pit commented as he frantically waved his right hand, trying to get the awful flatulent smell away from him as much as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Pit yawned as he stretched his arms, wrapping them around the back of his head. "Question, why are we submitting to this?"

"Do you have anything better on your mind?" Thanatos asked as he chucked more popcorn into his mouth.

Pit nodded as he had an angry expression on his face. "Yeah, kicking both of yours butt out of here!" He exclaimed, with Palutena farting loudly just after Pit exclaimed that. He groaned as he shook his head. "Man, I wish Lady Palutena wasn't so gassy..."

The Eggplant Wizard pointed his eggplant staff at Pit. "I wish you weren't so whiny! In fact..." The Eggplant Wizard suddenly turned Pit into a white eggplant, with Thanatos gasping as he noticed.

"Oh wow! He's totally gone green!" Thanatos joked as he chuckled. "Or should I say, white!"

The Eggplant Wizard sighed as he placed his staff down. "I got sick of his talk how Palutena was pure. Pleh."

"Well, I guess now he knows that he's pure, too!" Thanatos laughed as he picked up the Pit Eggplant, "Pure annoying! Heh heh!" He then tossed the Pit Eggplant at Palutena's butt, causing Palutena to fart from a high pitched trombone to a loud, deep pitch thundering tuba that turned the bright white Skyworld much darker, and a mix of brown and green. Palutena gave an angry glance at Thanatos, who laughed it off as he sat back down, finishing up his popcorn.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well... this stinks..." Palutena admitted as she coincidentally farted at the same time, folding her arms together as she shook her head. "My beautiful, white Sky World... is now a mesh of stinky green and brown gas..."

Viridi scolded Palutena, shaking her arms angrily. "Well, maybe if you didn't stink up the atmosphere so much with your tuba butt, none of this would have happened!"

"...Tuba butt?" Palutena muttered in confusion as she shook her head, towering over Viridi as she wagged her right index finger at the goddess of nature. "Now see here, missy! You're the one who wanted to punish me with farts instead of simply resetting so none of this would happen!"

"I already told you!" Viridi barked back as she let out a trombone like fart, pushing Palutena back. "Mr. Resetti gave me a restraining order! If I was to reset one more time, I would be arrested!"

As Palutena and Viridi continued farting up a smelly storm of loud proportions, the Eggplant Wizard and Thanatos sat back and relaxed, munching on popcorn and all sorts of snacks as they sipped their sodas. Thanatos then turned to the Eggplant Wizard.

"Hey, E.G.?" Thanatos asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "How can any of us be arrested if we're gods and goddesses?"

The Eggplant Wizard shrugged in response. "I don't friggin' know."


	13. Chapter 13

"So, the author called in," The Eggplant Wizard reaffirmed as he moved his staff up and down. "He said that we had to do one more chapter."

Everyone gasped as Palutena farted loudly again, giving herself a brown stain, much to her embarrassment.

"Another chapter of this crap?" Pit exclaimed as he slapped his hands on his head. "But why? I thought he cut the cheese on this story!"

"Kid, don't you friggin' start." Thanatos growled as he folded his arms. "I know it's April Fool's Day, but we could go without your smelly puns."

"And speaking of which..." Viridi growled as she glared at Palutena. "Looks like I'm going to have to make you suffer even more, Paletuna!"

Palutena screamed as she farted loudly in deep pitch with her hands on her face, then oddly staring at Viridi. "Wait, did you call me Pale_tuna_?"

Viridi farted as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Look, sometimes I get my words mixed up..."

The Eggplant Wizard sighed as he pinched his eyes closed. "This story stinks." He muttered quietly to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

"...So was there any reason why this story got updated?" Thanatos commented as he yawned loudly.

The Eggplant Wizard scratched his chin with his left hand. "Honestly, no. I think the author's just toying with us."

"For crying out loud, it's not even April Fools!" Pit exclaimed as he stood up, being more annoyed than he usually is. "Why does he like doing crap like this?"

"Something smells fishy around here." A male voice pitched in, confusing everyone.

Several seconds later, it was then that a humungous Hades popped up behind the three guys, spooking them and giving a fright to Palutena and Viridi, who both farted loudly in unison, as they all looked up to see Hades smiling down at them.

"Anyway, to answer your question, Pitty Poo, it's because he ran out of material and he didn't put me in the fanfic," Hades laughed as he then turned his head to Palutena. "And I must say... for all your stink, you're much hotter when you fart."

"Well, I never!" Palutena exclaimed as she folded her arms, feeling her stomach grumble louder than it usually did.

Viridi whimpered as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh no... she's going to explode!"

"Great Scott!" Pit and Thanatos exclaimed in unison as they both gasped.

"Is that a good thing?" Eggplant Wizard asked as he tilted his head to the right.

"No, it's not." Hades sighed as he placed his left hand on his face.

"Well, this is heavy." Eggplant Wizard admitted as he shrugged.

"Make like a tree and _get outta here!_" Thanatos exclaimed as he screamed, running around while flailing his arms.

Everyone panicked as Palutena farted out her strongest burst of flatulence, the brassy deep pitched poot shaking the very foundation of the universe as everything disappeared, leaving only Palutena and Pit in the dark, empty void.

"Well, Lady Palutena, you did it." Pit grumbled as he glared at Palutena, folding his arms. "You really fucking did it now."

Palutena glared at Pit as she moved her hands about. "It's not my fault that I really had to let all this bad gas out of my body!" She then scolded Pit as she wagged her left index finger at him. "Besides, you should have been more supportive of me and helped out in my moment of crisis!"

Pit scoffed as he rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hip. "Yeah, sure. Like what help could I be to stop you from farting?"

Palutena then grabbed Pit, stuffing him in her butt as she farted again, only this time she was using Pit as a butt plug. Pit screamed as he was forced to feel Palutena's farts, with Palutena giggling as she found a somewhat convenient means to stop her gassy predicament.

**THE END**

"I wasn't in the story at all!" Medusa growled in annoyance as she shook her fists. "Of all the insults! I'm calling Ray Harryhausen!"


	15. Chapter 15

Lady Palutena sighed as she was relaxing on her flatulent butt at her fixed up temple, which required the work of many Centurions, who passed away from smelling Palutena's gas. Dark Pit appeared, his arms typically crossed as he approached Palutena.

"So, you got confirmed for Smash Bros, I see." Dark Pit remarked as he had a smirk on his face, rolling his right hand around. "How does it feel?"

Palutena responded with a brassy fart that vibrated her butt cheeks, sighing as she closed her eyes. "To be frank, I feel even gassier than I previously did. The worst part is that I don't know if it's good or bad."

"Well, you best try your best to hold in your farts." Dark Pit suggested as he approached Palutena. "Because I heard that the other goddesses have been starting to feel gassy, too."

Palutena sighed in annoyance as she placed her right hand on her forehead. "Great... just what I need, more flatulent antics."

"...By the way, where is that loser Pit?" Dark Pit asked as he eyed Palutena closely.

A rumble in Palutena's stomach followed by a brassy poot made Palutena smirk as she eyed Dark Pit. "Oh, I sent him on a '_special mission_' to help me out."

Upon noticing the way Palutena said those words, Dark Pit backed away as his eyes widened, not really wanting to know what Palutena had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, I noticed the huge amount of new people reading this. That's why I updated. That, and I finally found more material for this.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Lady Palutena and Amazon Pandora were both at Pandora's tower, looking down at the chaotic, dark blue sky below as they noticed all the lightning illuminating amongst the spooky tower.

"I'm so much prettier than you." Amazon Pandora boasted as she had her arms folded together. "It's not even a contest."

Palutena looked a bit confused as she turned her head to Amazon Pandora. "Huh? That's funny, because you appear to be the opposite!" She remarked, her arms wrapped around the back of her head.

Amazon Pandora growled as she clenched her fists, gritting her teeth at Palutena. "At least I'm not a bloated gas bag!"

"At least I can produce music with my butt!" Palutena responded as she released a high pitched, squeaky fart that got more deeper pitched as it then sounded like a trombone, with Palutena farting even the 'womp womp womp wah' tune to spite Amazon Pandora.

"Is that so?" Amazon Pandora responded as she bent over and let lose a big, bassy fart, sighing of relief as she turned to Palutena. "That's better than any poot you can muster, you pale tuna!"

This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Palutena took in a deep breath as she grabbed Amazon Pandora and shoved her right into her buttocks, letting loose a deep pitched fart so brassy, it shook the entire skyline and turned it green, causing tornadoes to pop up down on the ground below. Amazon Pandora screamed as Palutena laughed evilly and continue farting, with both Pit and Dark Pit watching as they turned to each other.

"Let's pretend we didn't see this." Dark Pit suggested as Pit nodded his head in agreement, the two angels leaving the tower heading back to Palutena's temple.


	17. Chapter 17

Lady Palutena farting was something that everyone has been accustomed to by this point, as Palutena embraced her deep pitched, tuba like bassy butt gas emissions. Pit sighed as he approached Palutena, moving his hands about.

"Are you really sure that you're all right with farting now?" Pit remarked as he sat down next to Palutena, looking down at the sky from Palutena's temple. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you're no longer ashamed, but don't you think you're going a bit... overboard?"

Letting out a long fart that became wet, Palutena smiled as she wrapped her left arm around Pit. "Mah boi, I learned that the best way to appreciate life is to just go with the flow. Or in this case, the fart." She then belted a quick bassy poot as her eyes lit up. "Oh goodness me, I wonder if I accidentally pooped myself with that one!"

"_Ewww!_" Pit remarked in disgust as he shuddered, holding his arms together as he buried his head in his knees. "Farting is one thing, Lady Palutena, but that... gross, mushy, brown stuff..." He then barfed in response, groaning as he lowered his arms. "I don't think I'll have anything to eat tonight..."

Shrugging in response, Palutena continued farting about, with Pit being rightfully disgusted at the thought of Palutena doing number two.


	18. Chapter 18

With Palutena's Temple officially being used as one of the many stages in the new Super Smash Bros 4 tournament, Lady Palutena was _stretching her arms out, just_ _**for you,** big guy_, as Pit and Dark Pit both came other, with Dark Pit having a purple rifle on hand.

"So, came here to practice up on your smashing skills, huh?" Pit stated as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Dark Pit groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, Pitstain, no one wants to hear your godawful puns."

"Stop being so edgy, Pittoo." Palutena responded as she placed her hands on her hips, smirking. "Besides, I wouldn't be taunting if I were you."

"Oh, and why not?" Dark Pit asked as he approached Palutena, folding his arms together as he was not convinced.

Palutena chuckled as she then began to perform her taunt, summoning a stripper's pole out of nowhere as she began to show herself off, with Pit and Dark Pit both gawking as they dropped their jaws in disbelief, with Pit getting an erection.

"_L-lady Palutena!_ W-what compelled you to do t-this!?" Pit gawked as he held down his clothes, trying to hide his big bulge in his spats.

Palutena chuckled as she bent over, revealing her big butt, placing both of her hands on it as she eyed Pit and Dark Pit. "You liked that, well get a load of this!"

Palutena then farted a big, brassy blast of flatulence at the two angels, with Dark Pit's face turning green as Pit's eyes began watering. Dark Pit then barfed, with poor Pit fainting as Palutena chuckled.

"I knew that you two would enjoy that." Palutena stated as she got back up, letting out another deep pitched poot as she placed her right hand on her face. "You think that's bad now, just wait until you see me use it in battle!"

"Great... another fucking farting character... just what Smash Bros needed..."

"Funny you say that, considering that you're a last minute clone," Palutena joked as she poked in Dark Pit's face, who proceeded to bite Palutena's finger as she screamed in pain, knocking Dark Pit on the head with her staff as she then sat down on his head and farted on him, with Pit still having an erection from seeing Palutena in action. And just for kicks, Palutena turned Pit into an eggplant, just to get an extra laugh for her own enjoyment.


	19. Chapter 19

Lady Palutena was trying to get some sleep at her temple, groaning as she could hear Phosphora trying to sing, but doing badly as she sighed, feeling somewhat sad. Even goddesses valued some sleep, and it was night, so it should go to no question... anyway, back to the 'plot' at hand.

"Ugh! This stinks! I'll never be a great singer!" Phosphora exclaimed as she zapped lightning from her fingertips at the pillars nearby, causing them to break apart.

Yawning, Palutena stretched her arms as she approached the younger electric controller, placing her hands on her hips. "Your singing isn't as notable as your sparking powers."

"That's true, yeah." Phosphora remarked as she felt her stomach rumble, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Ugh. And I just feel hungry, too. No wonder that Pit boy always talks about food endlessly."

"Believe me, he's a sucker for food." Palutena remarked as she closed her eyes, smiling. "But the gas it gives him is gross and dangerous."

"You're one to talk." Phosphora scoffed as she pointed at Palutena, smirking. "I heard about the infamous fart war between you and Viridi."

"Oh, so you have..." Palutena remarked as she dusted off her shoulders. "So what of it? I may find farting to be disgusting and deadly, but it's fun to do. Sue me."

"You're such a hypocrite." Phosphora scoffed as she did a pose. "If you're gonna cut it loose, then at least be honest with it! No one likes a liar!"

Feeling one more rumble in her stomach, Phosphora groaned, clenching her arms around her stomach as she bent over. Palutena then watched as Phosphora farted a raunchy, deep pitched poot, with electricity charging out of her butt alongside her blue colored flatulence. Palutena's eyes lit up as Phosphora fanned her butt with her right hand, blushing slightly.

"My, that was a little embarrassing." Phosphora remarked as she felt her eyes widened from another fart, her blush getting deeper. "Even beautiful maidens such as myself aren't immune to gassy outbursts."

"True... but if you think that's yucky and frightening, get a load of this." Palutena stated as she placed her hands on her big butt, rolling her eyes to the back of her head as she belted three brassy farts, all of them deeper pitched than Phosphora's flatulence, with her flatulence being green colored, just like her tall, long hair.

"Snarky Viridi!" Phosphora exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, amazed at Palutena's gassy emissions. "You really don't hold back when you want to!"

"Well, sometimes, when I need to be dangerous, I need to show off my authority." Palutena stated as she farted one more brassy toot, sticking her tongue out in disgust as she frantically waved the air with her right hand. "Even if they are gross. Phew!"


	20. Chapter 20

Lady Palutena was cleaning up her tower pillars inside her temple as she paused, leaning forward and lifting her big butt as she let loose a raunchy fart, frantically waving her hand around her rear to get the awful stench away as things were going pleasantly quiet. That was, until...

"Ahhh!" Exclaimed Pit as he was flailing his arms, tugging onto Palutena's dress. "Lady Palutena, hide me!"

Palutena turned to Pit as she patted him on head, smiling down at him as she tried to calm him down. "Pit, calm down! Now what's wrong?"

Pit whimpered as tears were in his eyes, his legs shaking as his wings were flapping. "I-it's back! T-the Clubberskull!"

Palutena tilted her head to the right as she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh Pit, you're afraid of that old thing?"

"B-but you told me to never make contact with one, unless I wanted my body torn apart limb from limb!" Pit replied as he flailed his arms, feeling shaky.

Palutena shook her head as she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Well relax, it can't get up here anyway. Not unless it..."

Palutena then glanced up to see a giant skull with blue flames floating towards the temple, with Pit screaming a high pitched, girly voice as he fainted. The skull was making munching motions, approaching the temple quickly.

"...flew." Palutena remarked as she let out a wet poot, squinting her eyes as she didn't know what to do.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh dear Lady Palutena, please tell me you have a plan!" Pit whimpered as he trembled with right, on the verge of crying as tears formed in his eyes.

Palutena thought for a moment as the creepy blue flaming skull got closer, then she had an idea. "Pit, you might not like this..."

"I don't like it at all!" Pit exclaimed, only to be grabbed by the green haired goddess and held in front of her, gawking as he screamed, flailing his arms. "AIYEI! What are you doing with me!?"

"I'm gonna fight off this creepy skull using you as a shield!" Palutena stated.

The Clubberskull approached the two, with it making contact with Pit, causing him to scream in pain as he disappeared. Palutena's eyes widened with fright as she dropped her arms, the skull glaring right back at her as it began doing munching movements with its mouth.

"Well this stinks." Palutena admitted as she gasped, getting an idea as she snapped her fingers. 'Or does it!?"

She then turned around, wiggling her big butt as she taunted the Clubberskull. The freaky bluish skeleton approached Palutena's butt, only for the green hair goddess to blast him back with her helping of brassy, deep pitched flatulence. Palutena's farting was too much for the Clubberskull to handle, causing it to explode as Palutena cheered, clapping her hands together.

"All right! I broke the Clubberskull while breaking wind at the same time!" Palutena admitted as she farted again, opening her eyes in fright as her raunchy toot was followed by what sounded like a splash. "...although they're not the only thing that got broke... oh dear..." Placing her hands on her butt and feeling something slimy, Palutena was quick to use her goddess powers to clean herself up, not wanting anyone to know of the embarrassing event that had occurred.

Although it also didn't occur to her that Pit was still in the Underworld, waiting to be brought back to Skyworld, as he was facing off hordes of enemies that were popping up left and right.


	22. Chapter 22

Lady Palutena hummed as she was making several burgers, moving her hips around as she was outside of her temple, with it being night in Skyworld. Palutena stuck out her butt as she released a loud, brassy fart that caused a couple of the pillars to break apart and fall, causing her to asp as she turned around to see what her flatulence has done.

"My! I need to keep my big fat gas maker in check!" Palutena remarked as she glanced at her butt, chuckling as she let out a couple of smaller, wetter farts, taking in the stench as she sighed of relief. "Mmm hmm, are these gonna stink once I get these hamburgers into my system!"

"_Awww!_" Pit exclaimed as he finally managed to make his way back up to Skuworld, looking at Palutena with distraught as he had his arms lowered in disappointed. "You were making burgers without me? You know how much I love to devour them!"

Palutena smirked as she shook her head, scoffing at Pit. "Well, you should have gotten here earlier. These cow babies aren't gonna cook themselves, you know."

Pit's stomach grumbled as he pouted, folding his arms together as he looked insulted. "And you didn't bother to come check in with me? Some friend you are!"

Palutena smirked as she lowered her eyes. "Well, if you want to feel better, I can let you do the cooking."

"I wouldn't mind, if it let me handle the food!" Pit stated as he rushed to the grill, his mouth watering as he looked at the sizzling burgers, only to groan as he felt Palutena fart at him, causing him to glare at her. "Lady Palutena!"

"Hey, I didn't say I was gonna stop being gassy," Palutena chuckled innocently as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, promtping Pit to glare at her.


	23. Chapter 23

Lady Palutena was sleeping in her personal room at her temple, being underneath the covers as she was twinkling her nose. Palutena moved her lips around as she woke up, opening her eyes as she looked underneath her green covers, feeling a rumble in her stomach. Palutena just shook her head in response.

"Mmm... looks like those burgers are really churning up some gas in me..." Palutena stated as she got up, stretching her arms and heading out of her room, walking out of her home as she was outside, taking a good glance around her giant temple as she placed her hands on her butt, bending over and closing her eyes as she released a temple shattering fart, her brassy, deep pitched flatulence being strong enough to cause parts of the floor to crack as a few pillars in the back broke apart, sighing of relief as she opened her eyes. "Ahhh... that felt so much better..."

Taking a whiff of the air and gasping as she waved her left hand frantically to get the smell away, Palutena headed back to her home, only to see Pit standing in front of her, wearing a gas mask on his face as he had his arms folded, not impressed.

"Lady Palutena, why did you break wind again?" Pit asked as he shook his head in disappointment. "Don't you know that we're all trying to get some sleep?"

Palutena smirked as she placed her hands on Pit's shoulders, explaining, "Well, Pit, I didn't want to stink up my bed. I had to let some air out!" She chuckled as she farted again, with Pit groaning as he felt his shorts getting a bit tight, feeling awkward as he did not want to be aroused by Palutena's farting.


	24. Chapter 24

Lady Palutena watched as Pit was having trouble with the Eggplant Wizard, who laughed as he was firing rotten eggplants at the white winged angel, making his life a living... underworld.

"Gee, that's really clever!" Pit remarked sarcastically as he swiftly dodged the eggplants that were chucked at him, resisting the urge to eat them due to not wanting to be attacked, and because they were rotten. "You know we can just say Hell and get away with it, right?"

"No one cares about you breaking the fourth wall!" The Eggplant Wizard stated as he was then smashed by a giant green and purple vase, which floated in front of Pit.

"Err... thanks, doc?" Palutena remarked, with both her and Pit gasping as the vase turned into Thanantos.

"Bwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! And some more evil laughter for punctuation!" Thanantos stated as he placed his hands on his hips. "I am back, and I'm gonna make myself relevant to the plot of this story!"

Palutena appeared alongside Pit as she placed her hands on her hips, lowering her eyes as she wasn't impressed. "Yeah... my actual 'problem' with my farting got solved in Chapter 14. Besides..." She smiled as she let loose a thunderous fart that blew the back of her dress, revealing her bare butt cheeks to Pit, who blushed as he felt his black shorts getting tighter. "...I've embraced farting. It makes me feel more natural."

"Wow. I think that bad gas of yours finally got to your head." Thanantos commented as he laughed, shrugging. "Oh well! I'll use your butt to your disadvantage!"

"What does that even me-" Palutena remarked as Thanantos punched her in the face, knocking her out cold.

Pit screamed in horror as he flailed his arms, not knowing how to properly react as Thanantos picked up Palutena, holding her like an assault rifle, aiming her flatulent big butt at Pit.

"Let's rumble, angel boy! Ho ho ho, and a Merry Christmas to ya!" Thanantos laughed as he pulled Palutena's right arm, causing her to fart more brassy tunes.

"Mommy!" Pit yelped as he wet himself, screaming as he ran away from Thanantos, who laughed as he kept pulling Palutena's arm, causing the unconscious goddess to fart out more gross and dangerous gas blasts. The two ran around the entire temple for what seemed like hours.


	25. Chapter 25

Lady Palutena was trying to pull up her new tight blue jeans as she kept farting brassy poots, her tuba like toots causing her pants to drop down as she sighed in disappointment.

"Oh, I love farting, but sometimes it gets a bit annoying!" Palutena stated as she kept trying to pull her pants back up, farting again as she felt her pants drop down. "D'oh!"

"Lady Palutena..." Pit remarked as he walked into the temple, seeing Palutena struggling with the pants as he blushed, feeling tight in his shorts. The reason he felt awkward is because he was looking at Palutena's flatulent butt, which appeared bigger within the pants. "Uh... I think I forgot what I was going to say..."

"That you're really feeling it down there in your shorts from seeing me fart my butt off?" Palutena remarked as she farted again, causing her pants to drop as her white panties were revealed, although the back of her panties were as brown as a chocolate cake, for obvious reasons. "Oh man! It happened again!" She bent down as she let out more thunderous farts, of which caused the temple to shake violently.

Pit screamed girlishly as he ran out of the temple, shielding his eyes from the sight of Palutena farting in her stained underwear, tripping on a small pebble as he tumbled down the stairs, screaming in pain. Palutena ran over, her jeans back on, as she looked down, to see Pit tumble down the stairs. She squinted her eyes with every hit Pit made on the stairs, farting in sync as she could imagine how many broken bones Pit has received as a result of falling down the stairs.

"Poor Pit... I can't help that I look so beautiful..." Palutena remarked as she placed her right hand on her face, farting so powerfully, it caused the entire temple to collapse as the back of her blue jeans turned brown. "Damn it! Not again!"


	26. Chapter 26

Lady Palutena sighed as she looked at the night sky, then took a glance at her right arm, a watch with her farting on it as it was ticking. Her arms on the clock landed at midnight, with the clock emitting 8 bit fart sounds as green gas was emitting from the pixelated goddess' butt.

"Midnight. And I haven't done anything of worth." Palutena stated as she sitting on the western edge of her temple, still wearing her tight blue jeans as she let out a raunchy fart that got deeper pitched, waving the air with her left hand. "Man, I really know how to make my butt stink so much. Peeyew!"

"Hey fart girl, did you get that letter I sen ya?" Thanantos stated as he was hovering above Palutena, being in the form of a purple hippo as he reverted back to his humanoid form.

"...what thing?" Palutena remarked as she farted again, creating a dark brown stain on the back of her jeans.

"You know." Thanantos remarked as he then turned into a toilet, bouncing around as he faced Palutena. "It was just like this!"

"...no idea." Palutena remarked with a shrug as she got up and sat on the toilet shaped Thanantos, releasing a big fart that shook the temple as she felt a major splash occur in the bowl, her eyes widening as she also felt part of her jeans rip. "Wha-"

"_No comment!_" Thanantos remarked as he was right next to Palutena in his humanoid form, trying not to laugh as he switched himself with a regular toilet in the blink of an eye, Palutena being shocked as she was stuck to the toilet. Obviously she had her other clothing on, but she wasn't able to free her gassy big butt, farting up a storm inside the toilet as it then exploded like a bomb, causing toilet water to spray high into the sky, with it beginnign to rain. Palutena was reduced to a head, groaning as typical anime swirls were in place of her eyes, with Thanantos laughing as he was rolling around on the temple's ground, he had no places to go, he didn't follow his rainbow.


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh Pit...!" Lady Palutena sung as she wiggled her flatulent big butt in her tight blue jeans, dropping the bass as she farted, being inside her temple.

Pit ran towards to Palutena as he wondered what Palutena summoned him for, only to gawk as he saw Palutena in jeans. He screamed as he waved his hands at Palutena, shaking his head in dismay.

"Lady Palutena, please! You know what you wearing tight clothing does to me!" Pit blurted out in an awkward way as he blushed, trying to hide his erection in his black shorts. "I'm too young for this!"

Palutena farted a wet poot as she glanced at Pit, rubbing her butt cheeks. "Now come on, Pit. Can't you admit that I look sexy in these?" She then released a storm of brassy tuba farts, panting and laughing at the same time somehow.

"_Sexy!?_ You're suppose to be a sister to me!" Pit remarked as he then yelped, noticing Palutena approaching, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Sister? I think of myself more as a... niece." Palutena smiled as she licked her lips, glancing at Pit as she pushed Pit into her breasts, which were clothed. "Aren't they just smooth?"

Pit screamed as he tried to pull himself out, stumbling backwards as he tumbled down the stairs. Palutena winced as she watched Pit land on his back, groaning in pain.

"Ooh... that must have been painful..." Palutena remarked as she released a thunderous tuba toot from her fat ass, causing all of the floors surrounding the temple to crack, causing the gassy green haired goddess to giggle in response as she slightly blushed, waving the smelly air with her right hand. "Oh my, that was embarrassing. That one was stronger than all my other poots." She placed her hands on her butt, her eyes widening as she felt another brassy fart rumble out of her rear. "...And I think I need to change my pants. Oh, if only I wore underwear..."

"Lol what." Thanantos remarked as he was eating some popcorn, poking Pit's greatly wounded body as he was not affected by the sulfur like stench Palutena farted out.


	28. Chapter 28

Lady Palutena and Pit were both lying down on the floor of the temple, looking up at the ceiling as both of them were thinking, with both of them having their arms wrapped around their heads respectively.

"You know, I just thought of something." Palutena stated the obvious as she pointed at the ceiling with her right hand.

Pit groaned as he closed his eyes. "Oh Lady Palutena, please let it be something normal, like floor ice cream..."

"...What if we talked with our bodily functions?" Palutena suggested as she released a high pitched squeaky fart.

Pit took in a deep breath and sighed as he shook his head. "Of course. Why would it be normal?"

_The scene then changed to Palutena's thought bubble, with Palutena and Pit looking completely normal, only difference... they didn't speak with their mouths._

_"So how was your day today, Lady Palutena?" Pit's stomach growled, with it being just like a regular growling stomach as the white winged angel boy had his hands on his stomach, looking at Palutena._

_Palutena smiled, holding her hands together as she leaned to the right. "Oh, it's been fine. Not many freaks trying to come up here," She farted, her farts being brassy, deep pitched, and tuba like._

_"Well that's good to know. I'm gonna go see if we can get some fast food to have." Pit's stomach growled as Pit rolled his right hand around. "I don't feel like doing some cooking today."_

_"And I don't feel like doing any cooking at all." Palutena's butt farted out as it let out squeaky farts as a way to laugh, going back to a tuba toot as a way of sighing._

"...That's a nice thought." Palutena congratulated herself as she chuckled, releasing a trombone like fart.

Pit buried his hands in his face as he was confused, disgusted, and genuinely mind fucked by Palutena's thought bubble, having read it due to Palutena linking Pit's minds with her own.


	29. Chapter 29

Lady Palutena was humming to herself as she was moping the floors in, out, and around her temple, wiggling her flatulent big butt as she was farting tuba toots, enjoying the deep pitched sounds of gas as she smiled, stinking up the air while cleaning the ground. Phosphora and Pit watched from the westernmost corner of the gigantic temple as the two glanced at each other.

"I don't know how you can put up with that old fart, Pit." Phosphora stated as she had her right arm wrapped around Pit. "You would be so much better by yourself."

Pit sighed as he shook his head. "It's really hard, but I've been with Lady Palutena for so long, it would be kind of painful to pull out now, of all times."

"Ooh, I just like those innuendos!" Phosphora stated as she smiled at Pit, causing the white winged angel to blush as he realized what he just said.

"Eep! I should keep my mouth shut sometimes! I don't realize what I say!" Pit remarked as he placed his hands on his face.

"That's some really good advice for a boy like you," Palutena spoke in Pit's mind through telepathy, wiggling her farting butt at Pit. "Especially considering that you're pretty small from what I saw..."

"L-Lady Palutena! Some privacy, please!" Pit stated back through his mind, with Palutena only laughing at this, causing Pit to slap his forehead with his left hand. "She's not just gassy, but a bit annoying, too..."

"She's a prankster, Pit. She's one of those kinds of goddesses you flat out ignore," Phosphora stated as she rubbed her blonde hair. "Plus, she's farting all of her intelligence out, so it can't be helped."

"Really, now?" Palutena stated as she snapped her fingers while pointing at Phosphora, causing the lightning powered goddess to feel a rumble in her stomach.

Pit could only gawk in disbelief as Phosphora farted a brassy deep pitched tuba toot, just like Palutena, with Phosphora just as shocked as Pit, only much more embarrassed.

"Agh! I forgot that I carry gas in me, too...!" Phosphora stated in disbelief as she fanned the air around her butt with her left hand, farting once again.

Pit buried his hands in his face, wondering if he was the only sane divine being in Skyworld.


	30. Chapter 30

Lady Palutena had her legs in the air as she was farting away deep pitched, bassy tuba toots in her tight green jeans she crafted herself, feeling aroused from glancing at her butt as she was recording herself. Pit walked into the temple, his eyes widening with shock as he felt his clothing getting tight.

"L-Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed, blushing madly as he placed his hands down on his clothing, trying to not show off his boner to the Goddess of Light. "D-don't you have any decency!?"

Palutena smirked as she paused her constant flatulence, glancing up at Pit with her eyes narrowed in a seductive way. "What's wrong, mah boi? Don't you like seeing my big butt farting away these lovely tunes?" She then closed her eyes as she released a slightly higher pitched fart that echoed within the entire temple, causing some of the ceiling tiles to fall down as she laughed afterwards.

"Ugh! I'm just gonna... go and do some... adventuring..." Pit remarked as he slowly moved away from the temple, only for Palutena to appear behind him, wrapping her arms around him as he screamed in pain.

"Oh come on, Pit! Why don't you stay?" Palutena remarked as she rubbed her fingers around Pit's body, slightly blushing. "I enjoy having company while breaking wind..."

"L-Lady, p-please...!" Pit whined as Palutena warped back to her spot, wrapping her legs around Pit as she continued farting her brassy bassy butt blasts, causing Pit to cry as he felt like he could mess up his pants at any moment due to Palutena's sexual torture. "Someone... please help me..."


	31. Chapter 31

Lady Palutena was playing SEGA's OutRun on her green colored Nintendo 3DS as Pit panted, having returned from a long battle in the sky.

"Well... that takes care of all the... pests..." Pit stated as he fell flat on the floor, glancing up to see Palutena sitting on the edge of the fountain towards him.

Palutena didn't answer as she was quite into her game, running up the volume a bit to get the most out of OutRun.

"...Lady Palutena?" Pit asked as he stood up, stretching his arms.

Biting her lips, Palutena belted a brassy tuba toot as she fanned the air with her right hand, sticking her tongue out as she was focused on her game. Pit squinted his eyes as he wondered why Palutena was ignoring him.

"L-Lady Palutena, you know I'm here, right?" Pit remarked as he tried to get her attentin, coming over to her side to see her playing 3D OutRun. "...Say, what game is this?"

"OutRun. I used to play this all the time while you were out Smashing during Brawl." Palutena admitted as she farted again, her bassy butt blast briefly lifting her into the air as she landed, pooting once again. "The gas in me is outrunning my bathroom schedule. I should go to the toilet before I mess myself again."

"Ewww..." Pit admitted as his face turned green, watching Palutena leave for the restroom as she continued letting out wet farts, all of which echoed within the temple. Pit began fanning the air himself as he wondered where did it go all wrong for him.


	32. Chapter 32

Lady Palutena farted away her usual brassy tuba toots as she was having some McDonald's that she brought from a warp portal she crafted, with Thanatos appearing again as he was laughing, only to stop and wheeze.

"Haha... phew, it takes the air out of you when you try to menace the whole world." Thanatos stated as he noticed Palutena scarfing down on the burgers and french fries. "...Are you just stuffing them down without a second thought?"

"Yep." Palutena stated as she tilted to the side to release another temple shattering deep pitched fart, gulping down some soda as she burped loudly. "I was getting bored of waiting for Pit to get us some lunch, so I went and got fast food myself."

"Where is that little food fetisher, anyway?" Thanatos stated as he pounded his fists together. "I got a special surprise for him..."

"Well safe it for later. I got a match with Hades in a bit." Palutena replied as she farted once more, finishing up her food as Thanatos sighed and left, feeling unloved and unappreciated.


	33. Chapter 33

Lady Palutena was scarfing down on some delicious pancakes within her temple as Pit approached, sheepishly rubbing his right arm as she licked his lips at the sight of the fluffy, sweet covered wheat treats.

"Oh my self, I love these pancakes." Palutena stated in between bites, enjoying herself a bit too much over the breakfast meals.

"...L-Lady Palutena, can I have some of those pancakes you're eating?" Pit asked, feeling a bit nervous.

Palutena farted loudly after shifting her big, fart producing butt to the right, fanning the air as she shook her head. "Sorry, my boy." She ate several more pancakes as she bassily burped loudly, followed by a brassy tuba like fart. "These pancakes are reserved for the Goddess of Light, and for me alone."

"...Isn't that redundant?" Pit asked as he then placed his hands on his rumbling stomach.

"Perhaps for you, it is. But not for me!" Palutena playfully replied as she farted in Pit's face, then sat back down to enjoy her pancakes in peace.

Pit sighed as he watched Palutena eating away at the pancakes, feeling depressed as he shook his head. "I would never think that Palutena wouldn't share her own food with me... I'm like a brother to her..." He sulked and left, to go take a shower to wipe off the stink Palutena farted on him.


	34. Chapter 34

Lady Palutena was on her laptop in her reconstructed temple as she was looking up stuff on the Internet, deciding to Google herself as she was getting bored of being a useless piece of shit all day.

"Hmm... rule 34, huh?" Palutena stated as she opened it, seeing the many naughty pics of her as she let out a huge fart in shock. "My... these pictures are so... well... detailed..."

Palutena clicked through the various pics, looking at them closely as her farting got brassier and deeper pitched, not being fazed by the awful smell her farting big butt was producing as she was quite disgusted yet curious at the bizarre pictures of her. Thantanos and the Eggplant Wizard, who were snooPING AS usual, you see, were noticing this from the northern edge of Palutena's temple, both of them wearing gas masks as they were hiding in the shadows, not being detected by Palutena, who wouldn't notice them due to her tuba toots.

"I don't get it, Thanatos, I just simply can't figure it out. What's her appeal for breaking wind so damn much?" The Eggplant Wizard remarked as he shook his head, folding his arms together.

Thanatos cleared his throat as he spoke up. "Well, my fellow wizard, farting is like sex in many ways. Both are things everyone does and thinks about, but no one wants to talk about. Both are seen as socially abhorrent and disgusting, despite being completely natural. Both relieve different kinds of pressure. Both are things everyone likes to do, but regret immediately after." He then chuckled as he wrapped his right arm around the Eggplant Wizard. "...And for us, both are things we like to see girls do."

"...please get away from me." The Eggplant Wizard whimpered as he felt totally uncomfortable from Thantanos' speech.


	35. Chapter 35

Lady Palutena farted as she was watching some television in her strange device that she stole from the Smash Mansion after a visit, going through the various channels full of commercials as she was having her big butt burp thunderous, brassy, deep pitched tuba toots, the rotten smell stinking up the temple.

"Come by the Roost, where we always have coffee brewed just for you." Brewster stated calmly as he was pouring some hot coffee into an empty white cup, taking a sip and nodding his head, advertising his coffee shop on television.

Palutena yawned while farting at the same time, fanning the air with her right hand. "Meh, pretty boring." She then scratched her farting butt after lifting her right leg, pressing one of the buttons on the remote as she went though another channel.

On another channel on the TV, Toadette farted, then burped, then hiccuped, then felt her stomach grumble, then barfed, then shiver from feeling cold, then sneezed, then wheezed, then began laughing as she moved her body about from feeling tickled, then began crying, then farted again.

"Seems like my kind of show!" Palutena stated happily as she sat up, wearing her regular goddess uniform as she continued farting in the temple, being glued to the television set, motivated by the show's bodily functions.


	36. Chapter 36

Lady Palutena invited Tiny Kong over to her temple, with the two gassy girls having a fart off as Pit came by to ask Palutena something, being greeted by Tiny Kong farting in his face.

"AIYIE!" Pit exclaimed as he plugged his nose, feeling his white wings melt as a result of the smelly gas blast. "Lady Palutena! Why did you bring an extra gassy person here!? She's not even a goddess!"

"Oh, silly young Pit." Palutena stated as she bent over, her big butt farting out brassy deep pitched tuba toots that echoed all throughout her temple. "I need to do more socializing, and what's better than a couple of fellow farting females who don't have to worry about deity problems?"

"Yeah!" Tiny added as her fat ass burped saxophone poots to go along with Palutena's tuba toots. "My name might be Tiny, but my toots sure as hell aren't!"

"That's... what I'm afraid of..." Pit sighed, realizing that the only characterization Palutena and Tiny had was them trying to be the gassier girl.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey... where's Lady Palutena?" Pit remarked as he noticed that Dark Pit and Thanantos were waiting on the footsteps of Palutena's temple.

"Gone." Dark Pit scoffed as he stretched his arms out, just for you. "That old wind bag mentioned something about Orlando, so she went there."

"Yeah. Probably to that one Disney place, or something." Thanantos added as he was relaxing on the stairs, his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Pit gasped in a girly fashion as he placed his hands on his face. "Oh no... I hope she doesn't gas 'It's A Small World'!" He exclaimed in horror, his face turning pale, with that nightmare of a ride being his absolute favorite ride in the small world, after all.

Luckily for the naive, white winged angel, the gassy Goddess of Light wasn't there, but rather at Universal Orlando instead, where Lady Palutena farted up a storm at Universal Studios Florida, using her brassy deep pitched tuba toots to make the crowded lines of people vanish as she got first, allowing her to ride all the rides as she laughed.

"It pays to be gassy!" Palutena exclaimed happily while riding the Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket, letting her own foghorn farts rip while riding the roller coaster, much to the annoyance and disgust of the other riders riding on it.


	38. Chapter 38

"Ooh, Dark Pit's diary..." Lady Palutena stated with sinister glee as she opened it up, licking her lips together as she chuckled. "_Dear diary... I'm getting horny for that fucking gassy green goddess... her bassy poots are enough to make my 'trumpet' stretch out..._" A smirk appeared on her face as she farted a tuba toot, fanning it away. "_I don't know what I'll do if goddamn Viridi finds out..._"

"Lady Palutena, I finally got the tickets for-" Pit started as he ran into Palutena's temple, only to see Palutena lying on the main temple table. "Uhhh... what's going on here?"

Palutena farted a wet poot in surprise as she glanced back at Pit, her eyes widened at the white winged angel. "Oh, uh, it's just nothing, Pit!" She quickly closed Dark Pit's diary as she shot up, her hands behind her back as she sheepishly smiled. "What tickets did you get, anyway?"

"...the ones for the concert." Pit remarked as she squinted his eyes, folding his arms together. "What are you hiding from me, Lady Palutena...?"

"...Nothing!" Palutena lied as she proceeded to fart out various different poots of varying pitches. "I have nothing!"

Rubbing his chin with his left hand, Pit shrugged as he ran out of the temple, with Palutena smiling as she went back to reading Dark Pit's deepest secrets, literally having a gas regarding this situation.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hmmm..." Lady Palutena thought as she was looking at the stack of cards she had. "Which one should I lay down...? Decisions, decisions..."

"Come on, don't keep us waiting!" Thanantos exclaimed as he munched on some Doritios after dipping them in some white dipping sauce.

"Yeah, toots, we have lives beyond showing up here, you know." Viridi remarked as she sipped some Mountain Dew, burping loudly.

"All right, calm down," Palutena insisted as she leaned to the right and let out a bassy fart, sighing of relief as the fanned the air with her left hand. "Playing cards takes a bit more strategy than you would think."

Palutena, Viridi, and Thanantos were having another one of their game nights as a way to make amends with each other after all the various heinous things they did to each other. Pit wasn't present because he was sent to the bottom of the sea to go spend some time with Poseidon, which Palutena clearly valued since it allowed her breathing room to be herself. And of course, amidst this breathing room was her raunchy gas, which Thanantos didn't mind, but annoyed Viridi, who was quite hypocritical as she was burping up a storm from drinking too much Mountain Dew.


	40. Chapter 40

Palutena smirked as she watched Viridi stroll in, stretching her arms. "So, what does the nature obsessed bitch want this time?"

"Shut your trap, light face! I know everything about you." Viridi stated with confidence as she strutted right up to Palutena.

Palutena scoffed as she let out a brassy fart. "Pah, yeah right." She retorted.

"Your favorite color is green. Your favorite hobby is farting. You love being a playful bitch. And your taste in mortal men is not what it used to be." Viridi stated with her arms folded together.

Palutena smiled, patting Viridi on the head. "Right across the board. You _do_ know me."

"A lot better than you know me." Viridi stated as she pointed in Palutena's face.

This prompted the two goddesses to reply to each other with 'Yeah?' and 'Yeah.', with the Kool Aid Guy making a brief cheap cameo just to scream "OH YEAH!" Eventually, Palutena decided to put Viridi's money where her mouth was.

"Your favorite McDonald's meal is Chicken McNuggets. Your favorite hobby is gardening drawing underarm hair on all the models of Link in game magazine. And your favorite ride is _It's A Small World_ and you always cry when they come to the part about the final dancing sequence." Palutena stated as she let out a fart so loud it shook the temple briefly.

Viridi gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "I... I didn't think anybody knew that."

Palutena smirked as she wrapped her right arm around Viridi. "I'll tell you something else I know about you that you didn't think I knew."

"What?" Viridi replied, tilting her head sideways.

"...You used to have a bed wetting problem." Palutena laughed as she rolled around on the ground, farting as usual.

"**Who squealed on me?!**" Viridi exclaimed as she broke her wooden staff in rage, furious about this entire ordeal.


	41. Chapter 41

Lady Palutena whistled as she was doing some cleaning around her temple, farting brassy deep pitched thunderous tuba toots as she shook her fart making butt around, with Pit walking in as he had a clothespin on his nose.

"Lady Palutena... there's something I like to discuss with you..." Pit remarked as he touched his fingertips together, being quite nervous.

"Yes, my boy?" Palutena chimed as she wiggled her farting ass.

"...isn't this hypocritical? You cleaning around, yet making it dirty by breaking wind?" Pit commented.

Palutena blinked as she stared at Pit. "...is there nothing wrong to pass gas? After all, it's a small world."

"Well, I know it's better out than in, but... sometimes, holding them in your butt is the best course of action," Pit remarked with a casual shrug.

Palutena murmured as she got a wicked idea, smirking. "Oh, if you say so..." She then stood up and spun her staff around, causing her and Pit to switch bodies.

"Oh, what did you do, Lady Palutena?" Pit exclaimed as he screamed, being in Palutena's body. "_Oh no!_ Now I'm a gassy goddess!"

"No, you're just in my body." Palutena explained as she was in Pit's body, smiling as she took off the clothespin. "And though I'm in a different body... I still have my characteristics!"

Alas, much to 'Palutena's' dismay, 'Pit' began farting, 'his' farts just as brassy and deadly as Palutena's.


End file.
